


Revenge

by Comp_Lady



Series: Rescue Verse [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animals, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comp_Lady/pseuds/Comp_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you asked James Michael spent too much time lounging around. Not that his efforts to get Michael to be more active always worked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Michael and James re a lion and wolf on this story, respectively.

“Michael! Michael! Michael! Get up!” Dimly Michael is wondering just when the hell James climbed up on him and why the hell he’s tugging on Michael’s mane incessantly. It isn’t feeding time and as far as he knows the humans haven’t given them any new toys or gifts. Yet James is standing on him and trying his damnedest to get him up.

“James, I’m comfortable. Let me sleep.”

James only tugs on Michael’s mane harder. Which means he’s only doing this to bug Michael because he know that Michael (if left to his own devices) would like nothing more than to laze about in the sun all day.

Lovely.

Michael slits his eyes open and spies the pool to his left.

‘Well,’ he thinks, ‘two can play at that game.’ and waits. The moment that James let’s go of his mane Michael lurches to the left. Flinging James off his back and into the pool, James letting out an all too entertaining squeal the entire way.

Revenge is nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just typed this up in a reblog on tumblr when I should be working on my NaNo. Also I am now calling this the Rescue Verse, it will make more sense when the main fic comes out. [You can find the link here (click)](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com/post/12449822602/azryal00-sugarhihihello-this-is-the-first)
> 
> [Hey! You can find me on Tumblr, come chat :D](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)


End file.
